phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Waggle Dance
" |image = Ginger shake it.JPG |caption = Ginger leading the dance. |band = Ginger and the Fireside Girls |band2 = Fireside Girls |album = Phineas and Ferb: Rockin' and Rollin' |released = |performed = |genre = Dance-Pop, Hip-Hop |label = |runtime = 1:11 |before = "Bee Song" |after = "Gordian Knot" (Isabella) "Troy" (Milly, Ginger) "Jump Right to It" (Rest of the Fireside Girls) |video = Episode version Album version }} " " is a song sung by the Fireside Girls, primarily Ginger, in the episode "Bee Story" as they try to earn their Beekeeping patches by directing the bees back into their hive. Lyrics NOTE: The opening line is repeated as backup during every other line of the final verse and both choruses. Backup singer: (Waggle dance! Waggle dance!) Ginger: Well, I don't think I can really overstate it, But bee communication is quite complicated. What seems at first like a simple figure eight Fireside Girls: Is packed with meaning when their butts gyrate! Ginger: See, the waggle explains the angle From the sun to the door of the hive We shake it to and fro To let everybody know That the angle is 75 Gretchen: Oh, 75 degrees is the angle in relationship to the sun. Ginger: Yeah, but it also tells the bees the distance they're gonna have to go just to get there! Gretchen: Ooh... Fireside Girls: It's a waggle dance, waggle dance, Show them where they got to go! It's a waggle dance, waggle dance, Take it to the bee chateau! Ginger: Let's do it! Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, stop: Fireside Girls: Figure eight and shake it again! Ginger: Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, stop: Fireside Girls: Everybody shake your rear end! Ginger: You got it! Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, stop: Fireside Girls: Come on and swing those skirts! Ginger: Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, stop: Fireside Girls: Try to hit 'em at thirteen hertz! Ginger: That's right! Fireside Girls: It's a waggle dance, waggle dance, Show them where they got to go! It's a waggle dance, waggle dance, Take it to the bee chateau! Backup singer: Waggle dance! Gallery |name= }} Background information *Ginger is the lead singer for the first time. *This is the first time a Fireside Girl other than Isabella leads a song. *This song has background vocals by Danny Jacob (http://ringostrack.com/en/artist/danny-jacob/16273). Errors *When Isabella and Milly sing "Everybody shake your rear end": **Their legs can be seen over their skirts. **Isabella's beret briefly passes through her hair. **The edge of Milly's skirt turns brown for a single frame. *The pattern on Ginger's shoes isn't outlined during the second "shake it stop". *The last time they sing "Take it to the bee chateau" the top of Isabella's uniform is all orange. Songwriters *Celeste Moreno *Martin Olson *Bernie Petterson *Dan Povenmire BMI Work #16448728 References pl:Taniec Merdaniec pt-br:Rebolar vi:Waggle Dance Category:Songs Category:Season 4 songs Category:Songs sung by Fireside Girls Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:W